


Now I’m Moving On

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3A finale spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You coming back?” Stiles asked quietly, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Derek as he did so.</p><p>Derek finally looked down. He blinked down at Stiles, pale eyes looking luminous and golden thanks to the light of the nearby street lamp. “Of course.” Derek’s answer made the leaden knot in Stiles’ stomach dissolve with relief. </p><p>With a half smile, Stiles lightly punched Derek’s shoulder with the hand fisting the keys in them. “Cool.” He repeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I’m Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Try listening to [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/rachelm/take-it-easy) while reading this. I think it captures the feel of this fic pretty well. P.S. I REALLY love this playlist.

“Going somewhere?” The casual question made Stiles pause half-way to the front door, take a few steps back and poke his head into the living room to look at his father. The older man was sacked out on his seat, feet up on the coffee table and a beer bottle in hand.  


A deep seated sense of  _ease_  swept through him at the familiar sight, making him smile at his father as he nodded towards the front door. “Just outside. Derek wants to talk to me about something.”  


The older man raised a curious eyebrow, bottle tapping against the arm rest. “About what?"   


Stiles shrugged. "Dunno. I just got a text to meet him outside.” When his father narrowed his eyes contemplatively, clearly wondering what kind of business Derek could have so soon after the Darach and the Alpha’s. “I’ll just…” Stiles pointed down the hallway, taking a step in the same direction for good measure.  


The door creaked happily at being opened, melting into the Sheriff’s voice as he called out, “Tell him thanks for his help.” Stiles winced at the loud volume, peeking at Derek standing down the driveway with a placid look on his face. Which turned a little complicated when Stiles gave him a wry smile that said, ‘You heard the man’.  


The gravel crunched under his shoes. It was strange how Stiles was noticing a lot of the little things now - the fourth step on the staircase and how it squeaked when you stepped right in the middle of it, the crunchy gravel of their driveway, the strange rattle that came from the TV remote. Surviving yet another supernatural disaster, without loosing any more of his friends, had made Stiles appreciate the smaller details of his life a lot more.  


At the end of his short walk, Stiles leaned back against the Toyota, next to Derek, and looked up at his house. “You heard that right?” He asked conversationally. There was that strange look on Derek’s face again, like he found it weird to be thanked for helping. With a loud huff, Stiles nudged his shoulder against the older man’s. “Thanks. For everything and all.”  


Derek half shrugged, half let the compliment roll uncomfortably down his back before he stuck his hands into his jeans pockets. “So? What’s up?” Stiles asked, mirroring Derek’s pose. Sitting side by side under the night sky, Stiles closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. They'd  _made_ it.  


A pair of keys jangled in front of him, making Stiles go cross eyed as he squinted at them. “Take them.” Derek urged, jangling the keys yet again before letting them go. Stiles fumbled to catch the car keys before they fell, managing to clasp them tight between his palms before he blinked up in confusion at Derek.   


Stiles stared in confusion up at Derek and his strangely peaceful expression, wondering what the hell was going on. And what was Derek playing at by just giving him some car keys? “Ooookay?” Stiles drawled, “What am I supposed to do with them? Are we going somewhere? Am I supposed to play chauffeur?”  


One eyebrow twitched up, amused and sarcastic at the same time. “Use them. Your Jeep is still in the shop right?” Stiles made an unhappy face at the thought of his beloved baby being stuck at the autoshop for  _at least_  2 weeks. What the hell was he going to do for…Wait  _what_ _?_  


Gaping at Derek, Stiles’ eyes darted between his faintly amused expression and the car he’d been leaning against. “ _Seriously_?” Stiles breathed out. “You didn’t get me a new car! You didn’t!”  


The quick bark of laughter settled most of his sudden shock. The rest settled when Derek shook his head. “No, you idiot. That’s my car.”  


Oh. Well that made more sense. Kind of. Stiles played with the keys in his hands, enjoying the happy jangling sound they made in the quiet night. “How are you going to get around if I’ve got your car? Cause I’m telling you right now, I don’t run a chauffeur service, werewolf or otherwise.”  


He was ready for anything but the slow head tilt up that Derek did and the quiet voice in which he said, “I’ve still got the Camaro. And I won’t be needing it for awhile.”  


Stiles stared at the werewolf, wondering if he wasn’t the only one who had been indulging in a lot of introspection for the past few days. “Why not?” He asked curiously.  


The werewolf kept gazing up at the starry blanket twinkling over their heads, eyes locked on some constellation or star. “I’m leaving town. With Cora. There’s something we need to go get. I think… we both could use a break.”  


With an understanding nod, Stiles leaned back against the car. “Gotcha.” He replied simply. The companionable silence stretches between them. Stiles swung the keys around on one finger, over and over again, curling his fingers in to prevent the keys from flying off somewhere into the yard. That would be embarrassing and he doesn't want to crawl around on the grass with a flashlight looking for the keys. The thought of it makes him stop, clutching the keys hard. 

 

“You coming back?” Stiles asked quietly, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Derek as he did so.

 

Derek finally looked down. He blinked down at Stiles, pale eyes looking luminous and golden thanks to the light of the nearby street lamp. “Of course.” Derek’s answer made the leaden knot in Stiles’ stomach dissolve with relief.   


With a half smile, Stiles lightly punched Derek’s shoulder with the hand fisting the keys in them. “Cool.” He repeated. Derek returned the half smile and nodded at him, pushing himself off the car.   


It was only when the man had taken a step back that Stiles asked, “How you gonna get back to your loft?”  


Derek glanced up at the sky before looking at Stiles. “It’s a nice night for a walk."   


Blinking in surprise, Stiles gave his house a quick glance. Doubtless his father was waiting for him to come back inside and give him the scoop on why Derek wanted to talk to Stiles. But… Stiles pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, sent a quick message to his father before he stepped in line with Derek. "It is, isn’t it.” He answered with a grin, waving his hand down at the side walk in a 'after you’ gesture.  


Instead of walking, Derek was frowning at the Stilinski residence. “Won’t your dad…”  


“Na.” Stiles waved his hand. “Told him I’d be another 15 minutes. Like I’m gonna walk all the way back with you. Please. I’m not an idiot.”  


“Debatable.” Derek replied easily, setting off at a brisk pace.  


–  


Scott was standing by the Camaro, running an admiring hand over the bonnet. When Derek came within earshot, the teenager spoke, “I knew you hadn’t gotten rid of it!”  


“It was Laura’s.” Derek said, holding his bag out for Cora to take and stash into the trunk. As if he could let go of Laura’s precious car. Derek was certain that his sister would come back and haunt him for doing that.  


With an understanding look, Scott stuffed his hands into his short jacket after he moved to make room for the girl to walk past him. “Any idea how long you’re going to be gone?”  


After glancing over at Cora, Derek shrugged. “A few weeks. Not more than two months I think.” He turned his attention back towards Scott before continuing. “There’s something we need to track down.”  


Scott smiled, a wry edge around the corners. “And the fact that you get to leave Beacon Hills for a while is an extra bonus, right?"   


With a quiet chuckle, Derek pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. "We could use some time away. Get to know each other.” A serious understatement but Scott seemed to understand.   


There was a twinge of regret in the teenager’s brown eyes when Cora slammed the trunk shut and came to stand by the passenger door. “I kinda wish I could go away for a while too.” Scott sighed and shook his head. “But Mom’d kill me if I just skipped school for that long.”  


“Sucks to be a teenager.” Cora teased, opening the car door before she leaned on it, a toothy grin on her face. “Maybe next time.”  


“Yeah?” The eager look that Scott directed his way made Derek’s heart ache momentarily. He remembered his younger cousins and siblings giving him that look, especially when they wanted to join their cooler, older cousins in whatever they were doing. “Think we could? Maybe next summer?”  


Next summer, huh? Derek contemplated the idea of a camping trip or something similar with Scott and his pack. He could imagine a lot of yelling, a lot of friction, bucket loads of irritation, and twice as much fun and merriment to be had. Glancing over at Cora revealed that she was sporting a more cautious version of Scott’s eager look but there was no hiding the hope in her eyes.  


Derek pulled the car door open, half shrugging. “We could try.” It wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no and was all cautious hope that Derek was beginning to think wasn’t a bad thing to have.   


The teenager beamed at him, grinning so broadly that Derek wondered if it was making Scott’s cheeks hurt. “Awesome!” He hopped next to Derek’s window, bouncing on his feet for a moment as Derek rolled the glass down.   


“Hey.” Scott’s voice made Derek pause, sunglasses in hand. The dark haired boy was leaning down so that they were eye to eye. “Keep in touch, okay? Send us a postcard or a text or something."   


Taken aback by the easy warmth in Scott’s voice, it took a moment for Derek to nod and slip his glasses on his nose. The smooth purr of the engine rumbling to life made an old happiness begin to creep up his spine and smile.   


Cora had one arm up on the window, one hand braced against the metal while she fiddled with the music player with her other hand. With one last nod at Scott, Derek drove out of the parking lot and into the sunlight pouring over the city.  


–

**To: Scott McCall**

Crossed the border. Staying at a motel that smells like Pine Fresh. Cora won’t stop complaining

–

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Cora said u guys passd by a roadside carnival and won all the games? unlawful use of werewolfness?

–

**To: Stiles Stilinksi**

No one ever told you that those games are rigged? We’re just leveling the playing field

And how the hell did you manage to sneak that ugly shirt of yours into my bag? 

–

**To: Isaac Lahey**

[Photo Attachment: IMG_SRC_8903.JPEG]

She actually ate all that cotton candy, along with two candied apples and then climbed up a tree, hung from it upside down and kept laughing at people. *Thats* what really happened, no matter what Cora tells you.

Hope school is going well.

–

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

78% sure tht curly fries are laced with cocaine or sumthin.

–

**To: Isaac Lahey**

I’ve got some books in the loft that might help you with your report if you want. They’re in the boxes upstairs, by the right corner. 

–

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Gt ur postcard. 'It’s hot here’? Srsly? U couldn’t think of nythin else? I didn’t thnk u could b nemore non-verbal than usual but u provd me wrong

–

**To: Scott McCall**

Arrived safely and met up with the local pack. They’re going to let us stay for a week. We're going to settle our business and leave ASAP. If all goes well, we should be back home in another 2-3 weeks. Cora wants to take the scenic route back.

–

**To: Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Stiles Stilinski**

Two days away from Beacon Hills. Be seeing you soon.

–

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

u’d better hve brugt sumthin bck 4 me. a cool souvenir or sumthing

–

**From: Isaac Lahey**

Did you want 2 meet the same day or day after? I’ve got work.

We could maybe do lunch after youve come back?

–

**From: Scott McCall**

See you then! :)


End file.
